blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Power Camp - Signups/@comment-34342807-20180614223301
Just transferring people from then Blog to here Name: Robinsky Nickname: Robin Age: 14 Cabin: Storm Cabin Power: Making thunderstorms out of clouds Rank: Robin has black hair and hazel eyes. She is Caucasian and has a few freckles. She wears blue jeans, leopard-patterned Converse shoes, and wears a light grey shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Personality: sarcastic, joking, closed off to those who don’t know her well, talkative to those who know her well, dramatic and has lots of stage presence. These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Finishing: 3 Cooking: 5 Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): 4 Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor):6 Archery: 7 Rate 1-10 how good you are (or would be) at these. Rate 0 if you haven’t tried it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching The Dark Group): Fishing: 2 Cooking: 2 Water Garhering: 1 Watching The Dark Group: 5 Archery: 6 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 6 Do you like your power? Yes Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.) Choir, horseback riding, and swimming. (Can there be a drama one? If so, I’d like to trade out choir for drama.) Other: Um none right now - Name: Shiverfur Nickname: Shivy Age: 15, nearly 16 Cabin: Air cabin Power: Wind power? Rank: Camper? Charecter Description and clothes: Pale skinned girl with small freckles, light blue/grey eyes, wavy blonde hair above shoulders, short. Wears light blue cuffed jeans with a very pale pink t-shirt and white trainers. Personality: Funny, sarcastic, introverted, kinda annotying, loyal, stubborn, intelligent, doesnt like to do what others tell her, loud if you know her, friendly, weird, kinda a bit moany. These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Fishing: 2 nope Cooking: 10 yay cooking Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): 3 Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor): 5 Archery: 7 How good are you at your power? (1-10): Uh 6/7 idk you choose Do you like your power? Sure Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.) art, choir, swimming Other: Nope �� Note to self: have to ask how good they are at the things - Wrenkit Wren Nine and a half Light cabin Either healing or wind Camper Skinny,long-legged tan girl with straight dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Gray t-shirt;light,yellow jacket;jet-black leggings;and dark blue sneakers. Smart,kind,stubborn, easily distracted,easily annoyed,usually isn’t the conversation starter,usually has something to say during an argument 9 4 7 2 5 4 2 8 1 3 7 Yes Horseback riding Swimming - This sounds awesome, Crater! �� I really like this idea. �� Name: Fallenpaw Nickname: Fallen Age: 12/13 Cabin: Light Power: Healing Rank: Trainee Character Description and clothes: Tall, pale-skinned girl with long, wavey, light brown/dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears a light gray shirt, a black jacket (if it’s cool/cold out), jeans, and black sneakers. Personality: Shyish, loving, passionate, hard-working, cautious, worries a lot, protective, easily doubts her abilities, silly, quiet These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Fishing: 0 Cooking: 10 Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): I’m not sure what to put here? �� Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor): Same as above? �� Archery: 0 Rate 1-10 how good you are (or would be) at these. Rate 0 if you haven’t tried it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching The Dark Group): Fishing: 0 Cooking: 7 or 8 Water Gathering: ? Watching The Dark Group: ? (I’m so confused �� ) Archery: 0 How good are you at your power? 7 or 8 Do you like your power? Yes Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.): Volleyball and Art - Name: Irissa Nickname: Iris, Ris Age: 12 Cabin: Ice cabin �� Power: ice �� Rank: Ice Cabin Camper �� Charecter Description and clothes: Tannish girl w/ long dark brown hair with a ice blue and dark purple lock near her face, deep purple eyes, lots of light freckles, light blue jeggings w/ a snowflake patch on knee, purple sneakers, comfortable of the should purple top w/ sparlky snowflakes on ends of sleeves, icicle earings Personality: sweet, stubborn, sassy, kind, deadly smart, sarcastic sometimes, funny, friendly, sometimes too talkative These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Finishing: Cooking: 6 (I’ll be the one who sets the stove on fire and make everyone laugh) Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): 5 Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor): 7 (I’m a techy) Archery: 9 Rate 1-10 how good you are (or would be) at these. Rate 0 if you haven’t tried it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching The Dark Group): Fishing: 7 Cooking: 4 (like I said above �� ) Water Garhering: 7 Watching The Dark Group: 8 Archery: 9 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 7 Do you like your power? love it, althouh sometimes i wish i were earth or air Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.) art, choir, swimming Other: friends: Ottie, Silv, Cheetah, Peto, Flamey, Wistep, Rose, Spidey, Maple I’m also sort of a techy, and I like to randomly freeze the path and make my friends slide all over the place as a joke �� - Name: Sky Nickname: Sky? �� Age: 11 Cabin: Ice Power: Um….. water powers? And turning into water-based animals? Rank: camper Charecter Description and clothes: A tall, skinny slightly tanned girl with black shoulder-length hair, bright blue eyes. Wears a sky-blue t-shirt with a silver-colored eighth note on it, black pants, and horse-back-riding boots or sneakers. Personality: INTJ These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Finishing: 5 Cooking: 8 Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): 7 Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor): 7 Archery: 9 Rate 1-10 how good you are (or would be) at these. Rate 0 if you haven’t tried it (discluding Water Gathering And Watching The Dark Group): Fishing: 3 Cooking: 8 Water Garhering: 9 Watching The Dark Group: 8 Archery: 9 How good are you at your power? (1-10): 9.5, almost 10 Do you like your power? Yes Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.) Swimming, debate, and nature powers - Snowdapple (Adventurer at Heart! Snow lit Spring!) April 11, 2018 at 3:59 am Here I go!! Name: Snowdapple Nickname: Snow Age: 10 Cabin: Earth Cabin. Power: Can talk/listen to animals. Rank: Character Description and clothes Rank: Trainee Description: Petite white girl with long, white hair, with bright blue eyes. Clothes: Mostly jeans with dark shirts and a white jacket, though she does love long dresses and skirts that are more lighter colors. Personality: Shy. Gentle. Forgetful. Quiet. Kind. These are thing you have to do. Rate 1-10 how much you like (or would like) these things. Rate 0 if you haven’t done it (discluding Water Gathering and Watching the Dark Group): Fishing: 6 Cooking: 8 Water Gathering (a patrol heads down to the lake and collects water): 5 Watching the Dark Group (sit and watch a monitor): 0 Archery: 0 How good are you at your power? (1-10) 4 Do you like your power? yes, very much. Fun Groups (not required. 3 at the most. Power Camp only.) Art. Swimming. Choir. Other: Introvert. Loves the wilderness and animals. Goes out into the forest a lot. Doesn’t have hardly any friends. Mysterious.